Not Today
by dream-dwellers
Summary: Another alternative ending to Me Before You! This time, what changes Will's mind is different than what you'd imagine. With the love and support from Louisa, Nathan and their families, Will decides to live, but the process of getting better takes loads of patience and effort. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Since this is my first fanfiction, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kristen and I love reading, writing and playing video games. I also love cats and I have a selective collection of _Funko: Pop!_ vinyls. I adore _Me Before You;_ I read the book and watched the movie twice. This story continues on from midway on page 359 of Chapter 23 and it begins in Louisa's point of view; I'm also using 31-year-old Will (like in the movie). Something to keep in mind: not everything that happens in fiction is entirely possible. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. For those who have already read Chapter 1/Chapter 23, I have made several edits!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the story.

 **23**

 **Louisa**

The only thing that seemed remotely right those past few moments was the cool breeze that had caressed my burning face. I couldn't tell what I felt most then: devastation, desperation or rage. Hope would fall last on my list of emotions. I was running out of time and my last resort, begging, probably wouldn't even change Will's mind. But it was certainly worth the effort.

"I love you. I do. I think I knew even before I left Patrick. And I think you might even love me a little bit, too," I tried. I shifted my posture while still sitting across Will's lap.

"I adore you, Clark. But you don't understand, do you? Six months and you hadn't once noticed the agony? It isn't _just_ being stuck in a chair. You of all people should understand that. It's painful, depressing and I never know when I may end up sick again. I just feel like a burden," he hesitated on what he'd said next. He looked down at his feet and I saw him swallow. "I have to tell you something."

"Will. . ." I began and then nodded, "I know about Switzerland. About Dignitas, and why my contract was only set for six-months. I've known everything for quite some time now." I anxiously bit my lip awaiting his response.

He looked up at me briefly, but lifted his eyes to the starry sky. He let out a sigh that seemed to say _oh, thank goodness, she knows_.

Before he could say anything, a muffled tune rang from the pocket I had recently sewed into my dress. I threw my hand to my side and clumsily fumbled my phone around in my pocket with furrowed brows.

I held my finger up. "Just a moment," then I hurriedly threw my phone up to my ear and answered pretending everything was fine. "Hello? Oh, good evening, Mrs. Traynor. Oh sure, he's right here—"As I put the phone to Will's ear this time, I confirmed, "it's for you." He half-laughed, half-scoffed at the reminder, just like he had done when I had introduced myself to him six months ago. . .two times.

Will watched me as he spoke. "Hello, mother. Oh, do tell," he said in a slightly amused tone. Perhaps he had the same idea to fake his tone so that Mrs. Traynor wouldn't worry that something had gone wrong.

All of a sudden, his face turned white and he opened his mouth slightly, as if he was speechless. I raised an eyebrow, but his face remained the same for what seemed like forever. He blinked slowly. I had heard murmuring project from the phone. I think I heard, "Will?" and seconds later, ". . .William."

Will snapped back into reality. "Mother." He paused and a smirk crept across his face. "Thank you. I'll have Louisa ring you tomorrow before we take off. You, too. Bye."

I slowly pulled my cellphone back toward me and ended the call. Then, I looked back up after shoving my phone back into my pocket. When I looked up, he was smiling at me. We just stared at each other. I probably looked as puzzled as I had felt and Will. . .well, Will looked relieved.

"Clark." His relaxed smile transformed into a grin; his dimples looked lovelier than ever. "There's been an advance in spinal cord research. A surgery had been performed on a man in Austria 8 months ago with C5/C6 quadriplegia. Lou. . .he has full use of his arms." His eyes sparkled as tears welled up in his eyes. "You know what this means, right?"

The hope I thought I'd lost ten minutes earlier rotated from last to first on my list of emotions. Desperation, devastation and of course rage became relief, motivation and pure joy. Of course I had known what this meant in my brain, but it came out of my mouth as jumbled stutters.

"Will, I... You'll be...I can't…Oh, Will! This is absolutely brilliant! I can't believe it! You'll be the old you again!" I threw my arms around his neck and he kissed my ear. My face felt wet, so I moved back to look at him. He was crying. Happy tears. Something I had never seen before. I burst out crying at the sight, and wiped his tears away.

"Here's where you're wrong though. I won't be the old Will. Ever again for the matter. I'll be the new Will, better. You've changed me. How could I ever repay you?" He looked up at the stars once again to prevent any more tears from streaming down his cheeks.

"You owe me nothing, Will Traynor. Because you've made me the happiest I've ever felt." This time, to make up for what he'd done several minutes earlier, he stretched his neck towards me and kissed me with all he had in him.

A band played smooth rhythms nearby, the tropical waves of Mauritius crashed on the shore and a gentle breeze blew through Will's hair and my own. As we touched our foreheads together, I realized then that those moments were some of the best in my life. He was going to live.


	2. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy with work and prepping for this next semester of classes, but I've been writing Chapter 2 for a couple days on and off. And yesterday, I finally got to see my favorite band in concert, so that was my focus. This time, we'll be hearing the story from Will's point of view. I have great plans for this fanfic! Hope you all enjoy.**

 **24**

 **Will**

As she held the phone to my ear, I could feel her hand trembling. I wasn't sure whether or not she was nervous or if her arm was beginning to give from being held up for too long. Maybe both. Before she'd answered the phone, our conversation gradually became more heated. I guess you can say we were "saved by the bell".

Mother's words came out with a tinge of hope, but still monotone as she usually sounded. As she had spoken those long anticipated and rather unexpected words, I was speechless. As she spoke, I could tell she had been crying. Her voice trembled. "William?"

"Hello, mother."

"I have news. Specifically, wonderful news." I could hear my father speak quietly with someone. Perhaps my sister, Georgina.

I smirked playfully. "Oh, do tell."

"Well. . .a former quadriplegic man from Austria has complete use of his arms and is making significant improvements in his legs. I figured this would be especially important to you because he had planned on going forward with assisted suicide. His spinal cord was operated on 8 months ago."

My jaw dropped and I felt like the world was spinning at sixty miles per hour. I stared out onto the black horizon over the ocean. I zoned out completely, day dreaming of the possibilities of my future. A normal man once again. In the back of my mind, I heard my name being chanted.

"William." I snapped back into it. Louisa stared at me with a look of utter confusion and curiosity.

Finally, I had realized how exciting the news really was to me. "Mother." The shock had subsided and the gratefulness emerged. It showed in my smile. Now Louisa was smiling at me at the sight of my happiness.

"Oh, there you are," mother said.

"I'll have Louisa ring you tomorrow before we take off."

"Okay, William. I love you."

"You too. Bye," Louisa took the hint that my phone conversation had ended. My attention was hers as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. I then focused on her. I took a minute to mentally appreciate her features. Her pink cheeks, her lips, her sparkling blue eyes. Her features were defined by the dim lighting that lined the walkway beside us. The wind blew her hair slightly back.

Once she looked back up at me, I smiled widely and told her the news. "Clark," and the rest of those moments were history.

As we headed back to the bungalow, Louisa had her hand placed firmly on my shoulder. She looked down to me and smiled brightly; I reciprocated. Even though her plan was to change my mind herself, I could tell that nothing could steal the smile that remained on her face.

I chose to stay.

She had told me at one point that night that she'd wanted nothing more than my company for the rest of her life. If I had known what I know now, I would have told her she could have it. It wouldn't be so bad since I wanted her company for the rest of _my_ life as well. She loved me furiously and that made me the happiest I have ever felt.

"I just can't believe it!" she shouted into the night sky after a long, but comfortable silence.

At first, I laughed and then watched her lovingly. "Me neither actually. I never imagined my life would get better. Only worse." After a short pause, I cleared my throat. "Clark?"

We stopped moving. "Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I wouldn't have changed my mind otherwise. Without the chance of being a normal person again." I anxiously awaited her reply in hopes I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"At that point, before your mum called, I was desperate for you to choose any reason to stay." Her smile was lopsided as she playfully kicked the sand.

"So you're okay. . .?"

"William!" she giggled. "Of course I'm okay. I'm more than okay. In fact, I feel like I could fly!" she spread her arms out as if she had wings. She soared ahead of me about five feet and turned back around giggling. Her laugh was contagious, so I chuckled at the wonderful sight. When I caught up to her, our laughing subsided into smiles. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, William Traynor." She ran her fingers through the side of my hair and brought her hand back to my face to cup my cheek.

"I love you, too, Louisa Clark. You're scored on my heart." Her face lit up and she kissed me on the cheek. We rode back to our room, laughing the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey guys! For chapter 3/chapter 25, I thought instead of seeing strictly Louisa and Will, I would include a little bit of Nathan and Karen since its the last night in Mauritius he'd get to spend time with her. Also, I just want to thank everyone for the feedback I've gotten for chapter 1 &2\. You're all my motivation! So glad you're all enjoying the story so far! Great things to come. As always, enjoy!**

 **25**

 **Louisa**

Once Will and I got to our room, we heard muffled murmurs and laughing coming from Nathan's next door. I tried to ignore my curiosity, but assumed what they were most likely doing in there was none of my business. We had known he would be spending what remained of our holiday with Karen. I felt bad for Nathan since he really seemed to like her. Tomorrow they would be flying in opposite directions. I hadn't realized how coincidental it had been for two Kiwi's to run into each other in Mauritius of all places. Just tomorrow though, she would be flying back to Wellington, New Zealand and well, Nathan would be flying with us back to London.

I realized how unmistakably Kiwi she was with her blonde beach waves, her green eyes (that literally resembled the fruit kiwis) and her caramel skin. I spoke to Karen twice throughout our holiday. The first time was when she had asked me if she could borrow my mascara. The second conversation we shared, she had asked me for my opinion of Nathan. Of course, I had told her the truth; that Nathan was selfless, warm-hearted and a hard worker. I was sure she'd liked that answer because she thanked me and shortly after, they disappeared for the rest of the night.

Since then, our second night into our holiday, Nathan and Karen had spent as much time together as humanly possible.

I heard footsteps near their door as I failed a few times at unlocking _our_ door with my rather confusing key card. Each time I tried to enter for even the simplest things (like forgetting the sunblock, or the loo in our room was the closest to us when I _really_ had to go), it took forever for the censor to read the bloody thing. I remembered how simple real, metal keys were, and appreciated them briefly before _click._

The door to our room clicked open simultaneously as Nathan's had from the inside of his room. As I signaled Will to go ahead of me, he started to go in, but backed up as we heard Nathan emerge from his room. Nathan laughed in Karen's direction as he backed out.

Will and I suspiciously watched a rowdy, shirtless Nathan stumble backwards until Karen was out of sight. He had left the door open, so we continued to hear her nearly pee herself laughing. Obviously drunk, he nearly toppled backwards onto Will's lap, but with my quick reflexes, I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you heading, you? And without a shirt on!" I laughed.

"Oh! Jus-ust to the ssstore. Just downnn the road. I SWEARRR, I'll be back in a jiffy-heehee. Willy, are you alright?" Nathan's words gave away how much he really had to drink.

"I'm fine, Nathan." Will said.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He cracked up at his unneeded worry.

"Slow down there, handsome. No shirt, no service!" Karen shouted as she tossed a t-shirt right over Nathan's head, covering his face. Nathan tipped over, but the wall saved him from the extra embarrassment.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, removing the shirt from his head. He tousled his hair, felt for his wallet and dizzily stumbled down the hall.

"Karen, maybe you should go with him, make sure he doesn't accidentally get himself into trouble," Will laughed. Karen nodded, her face turned bright red, and she grabbed her shoes. After Karen shut Nathan's door behind her, she gave us a wink and jogged after him, he had gotten a fifty-foot head start.

Once they were out of sight, Will and I exchanged glances and I followed up with a shrug. We continued to converse as we made our way into the room and I sat on the edge of the king-sized bed. "The bloke _deserves_ to be happy," I said. "When was the last time he had a woman in his life?"

"I'm really not sure. He's busy with work so often, I can't imagine he's had time for a relationship. He hasn't mentioned any women in particular since he became my carer, but I'm sure he's been on some _nearly_ successful dates since he and I met two years ago." Will raised a suggestive brow and followed up with a chuckle. "Although, I do agree. The man deserves to be happy for once."

"He doesn't seem unhappy, Will."

"He has his difficult days." Will stated with a frown. "I can't help but feel as if it's my fault he's stressed. Another reason I'm grateful he joined us on this lovely holiday." He smiled at me playfully.

"I'm grateful, too." I smiled. "It was well deserved." I was glad we had Nathan. I would definitely consider him a good friend after the six months I had the privilege of getting to know him. "Anyways!" I changed the topic. "Shall we get you to bed?"

"I suppose that isn't such a terrible idea," he agreed. He looked emotionally drained; dark circles became apparent under his eyes after such a day like today. I couldn't have imagined how he'd felt about the news he'd received earlier. My first guess was that he was once again hopeful.

"Yup! We have an early day tomorrow: our flight is at five in the morning!" I reminded him.

It was not long past nine o'clock that evening when I changed Will into a shirt and comfortable trousers of his choice to sleep in. At this point, I was significantly better at moving him from his chair into bed. I guess I really am stronger than I look after all! I remembered how I had told Camilla that in my interview when she asked me why I should be the one for the job.

Will and I had really progressed since then in many ways. I smiled at the thought. "What are you smiling for, Clark?" Will asked.

"Oh," I blushed, "I guess I'm just remembering." I nodded with a goofy smile spread from ear to ear.

"Remembering what exactly?"

"Our relationship, how much you used to hate me and how much I dreaded showing up at the annex for work each day. So much has changed, Will." I let out a comfortable sigh. "You make me so, so happy."

"I really did hate you." He laughed out loud at his own sense of humor and at the evil glare I shot at him. "You make me happy, too, Clark. I wouldn't change a thing that's happened to me."

I beamed at his remark as I pulled the thin sheet up to the middle of his chest. I made sure his arms sat atop the sheet in case he got hot. I gently adjusted the pillow behind his head as I had hundreds of times before. It was like it was second nature to me. I then changed into a rather long t-shirt that could pass for a mini dress and climbed into bed with Will as I had the night before. Will turned his head to me and without hesitation, I pressed my body to his left side and rested my head against his chest.

When I smiled up at him, he spoke. "You really are something else, Clark."

"As are you, Traynor." I heard Nathan and Karen stumble back into their room and shut the door as Will and I both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Greetings,** _ **Not Today**_ **readers! I just want to let you all know in advance that I'll be on a holiday until Friday evening. I may or may not have time to write chapter 5 while I have free time there. I figured I'd submit chapter four tonight so that you guys have something to continue with while I'm away. I'll be bringing my notebook and laptop just in case! As always, thank you kindly for the reviews, favorites and follows. Something to mentally note: Mauritius is three hours ahead of London, so a 12-hour flight from Mauritius at 5 AM would get you to London at 2 PM (time zones, I know). Alright, here's chapter 4/26! This one will be split partially between three characters (two of which will be written in present tense). Enjoy!**

 **26**

 **Nathan**

I'm dreading returning to England. I mean, it's my home now, but my real home will always be New Zealand. Of course I want to return to New Zealand for several reasons, but my one newfound glory is Karen. She's perfect in every way with her wavy, golden hair, bright green eyes and her soft, sun kissed skin. And of course it helps that we're from the same country. Before meeting Karen, I hadn't spoken face to face with another Kiwi in just about two years. She became a piece of home almost as soon as I met her. I'm not sure what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman.

When we part ways, Karen and I decided we should continue our relationship long-distance. I guess that's better than nothing. I fear that for the first several weeks back to work, she will be all that's on my mind. A distraction. I haven't yet discovered if that will be a blessing or a curse. Long distances make relationships extremely complicated, so all I can do is hope that she and I will work out. We haven't really gotten there yet, but Karen and I briefly discussed visiting each other last night (well, before I got shit-faced).

My face turned bright red at the thought while bathing Will. Luckily, his bare back is to me because I think I would have died of embarrassment if he saw me blush. I'm sure his thoughts would be in a million more places than they are already. Even though it's the morning of our flight home, he insisted that he have a bath. When he'd asked, I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but he said he was awake early anyway. I agreed since he'll be able to nap on the plane. Plus, he mentioned that he'd feel more comfortable clean for the twelve-hour flight home.

Bathing a paralyzed man is a lengthy (and for Will, moderately awkward) process, so I'm grateful for the soft music and my distracting thoughts. I want to remain in my thoughts since I'm rather hungover from last night's events. Will seems to be lost in his thoughts, too, so I'm leaving him to it.

I'm not usually the kind of guy to have sex so early in the relationship, but with Karen, I couldn't resist. I would say, by far, she's my dream girl. Would it be weird to tell her that so soon? I think I'll wait for the right time. I remember most of what happened. I went to the closest shop with her to purchase rubbers since having sex was the last thing I thought I would be doing on this holiday. It's too shameful for me to even think about the last time I had sex. When I moved to London, I met who I'd thought was a great girl in medical school five years ago. We dated for two years; I was devastated when she dumped me on graduation night. I hadn't had sex between then and last night. Three years, but with some close-calls.

Man, I've got to get my head out of the gutter, I'm bathing Will.

But I do wonder what had Will and Lou so giddy last night. I know I had a bit too much to drink, but it's clear that they were happier than usual. Maybe she changed his mind?

* * *

 **Will**

That morning was the first morning in about a year and a half that I woke up hopeful of my own future. It was also the first morning in six months that Louisa wasn't the only reason I wanted to get out of bed. Of course she was still the main reason, but I had realized the night prior that my life may actually mean something to me again.

I woke up early. I couldn't quite put an imaginary finger on why. It was two-thirty in the morning and it was still dark out when I had opened my eyes. I turned my head to look over at Louisa who was still sound asleep, curled up on the other side of the bed. I smiled. This was the most peaceful I had ever seen her. Clark's secret goal had been accomplished. I decided I wasn't going anywhere and somehow nothing made her happier. I swear, she'd glowed ever since I told her the news once I got off the phone with my mother.

Just then, she turned over and scooched herself over to me like she did before we'd fallen asleep. Except this time, she cracked her eyes opened. The room was dim enough that I could still see her face slightly. Louisa made it a point to keep the shades wide open so that way we wouldn't oversleep and miss our flight. It was an early flight, but we would arrive home with plenty of time for the celebratory dinner that Louisa suggested, with time to relax beforehand as well. We knew that my family would be available and surely, hers would be too. I hadn't met her sister Katrina yet, nor her nephew Thomas. Little did Clark know, I love kids.

"Mmmmm. Will? You're awake." She pointed out.

"Yes, Clark, I am," I played. "You are, too."

"Hmmnnnnn" she turned from me and mumbled into her pillow.

"Clark. Before you fall back asleep, would you mind ringing Nathan? I could really use a bath."

"You don't think he'll be angry?" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"I would do it myself, but. . ." I trailed off. As she grumbled, she rolled off the side of the bed and onto her feet. Just as she picked up the phone to dial Nathan's room, I said, "thank you," and patiently closed my eyes.

"Nathan, I'm glad you're awake. How're you feel—"

"Clark." I cut in.

"Sorry. Nathan, Will wants a bath. Could you possibly come over here? Thank you, we appreciate it." She hung up the phone, crossed her arms and raised one brow at me.

"Oh, 'we' appreciate it now, do we?" I chuckled.

"Poor Nathan's probably hungover! You're just being a pushy arse. . ." she playfully threw a pillow at me.

"You've got a completely unfair advantage, Clark! When I can actually throw things, you better believe the first thing I throw will be a pillow at your pretty face." At this point we were both weakly laughing because we hadn't gotten a ton of sleep. A knock at the door ended our lovely moment.

I watched Louisa drag her feet all the way to the door and open it for a dreadful-looking Nathan. If nearly sober Clark and I needed more than five hours of sleep, then sure enough, hungover Nathan would need about ten.

"Oh, Nathan, you poor thing," Louisa said. "Were you already awake when I called you?"

He let himself in. "Yes actually. I couldn't sleep knowing its right back to the daily grind in a couple days. Being back in the UK will definitely make things more of a reality."

"Well, at least you'll have us!" Louisa cheered sarcastically.

"But at least here, when you walk outside, there's still sand and ocean and people walking around with swimsuits on and tans. Once we land in London, all we'll see is grave-looking, straight-faced Brits with expensive suits and briefcases."

"And don't forget about the excited blokes getting ready to start their holiday!" she sarcastically perked up, "Which. Will. Make us wish we were them! Anyways, bath time for Mr. Willy over there."

"Clark, please don't call me 'Mr. Willy'. Ever again." I tried to keep a straight face but exploded with laughter.

"What's gotten you all happy and silly, mate?" Nathan asked curiously.

Louisa cut in before I could tell him the news; she wanted to save it for the plane ride so we could drink champagne together and celebrate just the three of us. "Oh, he's just sleepy and delirious. Bath, Nathan! We can't miss this flight" and with that, I was out of bed and bathed. We were packed and at the airport at four-thirty, ready to board the plane at five.

* * *

 **Camilla**

Today is the day I'll be telling William part two of the news, but I want to make sure I tell the trio in person so I can see their reactions. Quite the group the three of them are. The date is Sunday, the ninth of August. Approximately four days from now would be the day Will would have given his life. I haven't heard from him since we'd spoken yesterday when I rang him, so I'm not sure yet if he's officially cancelled the appointment in Switzerland. A part of me still worries that he's still going to go through with it. Until I know for sure he wants to live, it will remain in my thoughts.

I usually wake up at eight on the weekends which are my days off from court. Lately, Stephen has been sleeping on the couch in the parlor. Luckily he will be home as well so that we can go greet William, Louisa and Nathan at the airport at around two-thirty this afternoon. I told Georgina to stay home and thankfully she didn't object. She hadn't even asked. I didn't want to have to lie to her when explaining my request, but the truth is I just don't want her being there to ruin William's mood. He deserves to be happy, especially after feeling like nothing for so long.

I'm immensely grateful that Ms. Clark has made my son so happy throughout the last six months. I know I came off as arrogant when we'd first met, and at first I was skeptical of her bubbly personality, but now I'm proud of myself for choosing such a person fit for the role of Will's "emotional caretaker" as I consider it.

I haven't felt this excited about something for what seems like years. My boy has the chance to get better and I'm the one who had the privilege of telling him. It's all he's wanted since the accident two years ago, and to be entirely honest, it's all I've wanted as well. As I watched William grow up to become the man he is, we grew apart. Now, I want to make up for the years of affection we missed out on and rekindle our relationship as mother and son. When I see Will come through the gate this evening, the first thing I'll do is hug him. It's a gesture that I'm sure has been unwanted from me since he was just a boy.


End file.
